Olivia's Dream
by mardel
Summary: Olivia has a day dream about one of her coworkers


Olivia thought back to the first time she'd noticed Fin.

Not the first time she saw him, he'd been working in the office for months before

she noticed him. He was standing with his back to her, talking on the phone.

He was wearing black jeans and a dark grey shirt. No suit jacket.

Working with Elliott all the time she was a little jaded about the site of a fine

physic on a man. So the fact that she even noticed that Fin had a seriously

well developed set of broad shoulders, a wide back and small waist, meant

he was extra nice. She paused and watched him for several minutes.

Fin always had a economy of movement, he didn't normally pace or fidget.

He just sat back and observed when Munch and Elliott were adjatated.

He was listening to who ever he was talking to on the phone intently. Making

notes in his ever present notebook. Then he turned profile towards her and she

noticed a few more details. His shoulder holster pulled the material of his

shirt taunt across this chest, the hard rise of his pectoral muscles was evident.

And in those jeans she noticed a sizable bulge behind his zipper.

Olivia blushed when she realized what she was doing. Treating Fin just like an

object, the very thing she so despised about many of her male co-workers.

Fin finished his phone conversation and turned back towards his desk.

That was when he noticed Olivia, she was staring at him. Damn she was

even blushing. That was interesting, he was nearly sure she didn't respond

to male advances. She was to wounded to go looking for a relationship.

So he decided she must be looking in his direction but concentrating on something

else. They were alone in the squad room for the moment. Both his partner and

hers' out of the room.

"Like what you see?" He asked his voice low enough for her to hear.

She blushed deeper red, but looked up into his eyes and answered.

"Yes, very much." She admitted. The last she'd heard he was seeing a

lady that worked in the DA's office.

Fin was surprised she answered him positively instead of pretending she

hadn't been caught checking him out.

"Want a better look?" he asked just teasing her now. Never expecting her to

say yes.

"The only way I could see much more would be if you stripped." She challenged him.

Grinning.

"Not a problem, when do you want to continue this?" He got serious, his voice

dropping a notch deeper.

"I was about to go to lunch, how about now?" She returned his challenge.

"Meet me down in the hallway outside the weigh room." Fin said and pushed

his desk chair in.

"I'll be right down." She nodded.

Olivia wasn't sure if he'd really go through with it, Fin had never backed down from

an assignment that she knew of, but this was different.

Fin wasn't sure what had made him offer to meet her out of the office. He guessed

it was his long standing attraction to Olivia. He'd offer to be her comforter any day.

But in the mood she seemed to be in at the moment, she was looking for more

from him than a shoulder to lean on .

"Do you really want to see more?" He asked as soon as she arrived.

"Fin I thought you were just calling my bluff. As much as I'd like to get a look at

your build... I mean it wouldn't be appropriate behavior." She continued.

"Never mind that, up stairs just now when you challenged me, you smiled.

That was the first time you've smiled in weeks. We've all been worried about you.

I haven't done my work out for the day yet, if we are both in the weight room at

the same time..." He suggested.

"I shouldn't." She shook her head.

Fin made a decision and took hold of her arm. "Come with me a second."

He opened a small utility supply room door and ducked inside, taking her along

with him.

"Talk to me." He ordered.

Olivia avoided his eyes, "Fin really this isn't a good idea."

"Something made you challenge me up stairs. What's up?"

"I've been working with Elliott for ages, he's the best partner I've ever had.

But as close as we are there are things I can't ask him. I'm not talking about

having a thing for him. I don't."

"But there's still something you're not saying. Come on Olivia maybe I can

help you." Fin pushed for her to keep talking.

"Then today I noticed that you're built pretty much the same way as he is,

all wide and strong... and still I couldn't bring myself to ask you ..."

she trailed off.

Fin tried to read her expression, her body language and he decided to go

with his instincts. He enveloped her in his arms hugging her tightly. Olivia

responded to his move by pressing her face into his throat and wrapping her

arms under his around his body. He held her for several seconds before

commenting. "It was that difficult to ask for a hug?"

Olivia didn't answer him other than to attempt to get even more securely into his

embrace. Fin moved one hand up on her back spreading his fingers wide to cover

most of her back.

Olivia made a small sound, "Fin, you're stronger than most guys, please tighter."

He wasn't sure about that, but he exerted more pressure. Olivia arched her chin over

his shoulder and sighed in response to the tighter hold. "Perfect."

Fin held her until she signaled that she was ready to be released.

"Feel better?" He tilted his head a little to the side to see her face.

"It was a start." She answered.

"That wasn't about being comforted, so what was it?" Fin was curious.

"You know my childhood was kind of weird. I didn't have a male role model

until my mother's brother moved near by and I saw him around the neighborhood

and he'd come for dinner. He was a big hugger, even though my mother wasn't.

He was a big guy, six three, or four he hugged hard."

"You were trying to recreate that feeling? Nothing wrong with that. Any time

you want a bear hug just let me know." Fin told her. "Must really be a bitch having

Elliott so handy, but not available."

"Fin thank you, really you have no idea how that helps." She touched her hand

to his arm.

"No problem Olivia, what ever I can do to help." He promised.

She considered that statement. But that was out of the question.

"Thank you. I might have to ask for another hug."

"I'm here, anytime." He kept his expression neutral.

A sleepless night the third in a week and Olivia knew the only solution to

her restlessness would be nearly impossible for her to find.

Fin noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She'd not asked him for a hug

in several weeks. He'd thought she might be coping with things a little better.

He certainly didn't mind fulfilling her need to be hugged every so often.

He cared about her, he cared about all of his team members. Of course with

Olivia he could easily develop more than just concern. But unless she ever

indicated to him that she wanted more from him he wouldn't make any moves.

He was prepared to provide her with any thing she needed, even if that meant

comfort sex. The hard part would be pretending it didn't mean more to him than

it would, if it ever happened. He'd been used by any number of ladies for sex.

He used a few himself when he was to young to know better. Now he only

sought out a one night stand when he couldn't satisfy the need other ways.

Fin cornered Olivia on her way out that evening.

"Hey, slow down I want to talk to you for a second."

" I'm sorry I didn't see you signal to me earlier that you wanted to talk.

What's up?" She tried to pretend she didn't know what he wanted.

"That's what I want to know. You haven't been sleeping have you?"

Fin asked taking hold of her elbow and moving her into an alcove so they could

talk.

"No, but I don't think you can help me with that." She gave him a half smile.

"You'd be surprised." He inclined his head towards her slightly and frowned.

"I think you need to relax."

"Yeah, well you're right but I've tried just about everything short of pills. I'm not

going there." She replied.

"I know what would help you to relax, and I'm here for you, if you'll consider it."

He offered, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Olivia blanched, Fin was suggesting that they have sex. The idea had crossed

her mind more than once. She'd never acted on her attraction towards him because

they worked together. It was strongly advised that officers that worked in the same

division not become involved.

"God Fin of course I've considered it. But it would be breaking the rules. If the

captain ever found out he'd reassign one or both of us." She reminded him.

"No, I don't think he would. But I'll risk it if you want me." He told her.

Olivia swallowed noticed how dark his eyes were at the moment. He was

about a half step away from pulling her into his arms, and this time it wouldn't

just be for a hug.

"Damn, do you want me that much?" She asked shocked.

"I do, but only if you accept." He whispered.

"It's not a question of if I want you Fin." She struggled not to touch him, because if

she so much a lay a hand on his chest right now, she was going to implode.

"It's more of a question of if I can handle it. I've never been with a man of your

intensity."

"I can take care of you Olivia, and I promise I won't overwhelm you." At least he

thought he could promise her that. It would depend on how experienced she was.

"Lets get out of here." She answered. Fin took her hand in his and escorted her

out to the curb, he waved down a cab and gave it her address.


End file.
